Darkius:Chapter 2
Chapter 2 Darkius was walking through Kakiriko Village. When a Hyrulean Knight attempted to attack Darkius, he simply tapped the ground with his Sword. The Knight was torn to shreds. "Where is the Hero of Time?!" He said as he grasped the neck of a red-haired girl. "I don't know! And if I did, I wouldn't tell you! even if you offered me everything I wanted!" "Hmmph, I know he loves you, so holding you hostage will surely bring him to us." Darkius then left with the '''person Link loves' Lost Woods ''Skull kid was leading the rest through the Lost Woods. They went through a bright tree trunk, and found themselves in Hyrule Field. "See? I TOLD you this was the right way, right Tael?" "Right!" Tatl gave Tael 3 gold coins. "Are they ever NOT doing that? When do they get along Link?" "I've no idea Navi." The 5 friends walked into the open, and a black, dead looking carriage swooped right in front of them, and two Black boned Stalfos with war paint jumped out in front of them, and the carriage drove off. "Black Stalfos with war paint? I never saw these types before." Link fought the two Stalfos, and was knocked down easily. He was about to be killed by the two skeletal warriors until a blue binding flew around their necks and attached itself to the carriage, followed by a blue beam that came from Skull kid's own two hands. it hit a barrel on the carriage, and it exploded "Skull kid, how did you do that?" "I...I...I don't know." The fairies looked at Skull kid in surprise."Lets get out of here". Hyrule Castle Town The 5 went into Castle Town, and they saw smoke coming out of a building. There, they met a familiar face, a man—who tried to sell them a bug in a bottle for a lot of money several months ago—, only this time, he was trying to sell them a fried Cucco wing for 400 rupees. "Maybe when you charge less..." The 5 went over to the building on fire, where there was a huge crowd. Several Knights tried to keep them away, but they were grabbed by a flaming tentacle and pulled into a window. The 5 friends busted through the door. They saw a burning tentacle moving around another door. Link quickly stabbed it, and its flames went out, so Link grabbed onto it as it lifted itself up into a hole in the ceiling. There, Link saw several skeletons of Hyrulean Knights, and near them, a flaming Octorok-like beast with a mask. It charged at him, but Link dodged its attack and jumped onto its head. He saw a gem on its head and stabbed it repeatedly, and the mask fell off. Link then stabbed the Octorok in its eyes. Blinded, the Flaming Octorok smashed through a wall and into the Town Square, and the villagers proceeded to attack it with whatever they had. "Woah, I bet tomorrow this thing will be in the temporary section at Kakariko Fried Cucco, after all, they DO sell more than that." "I bet. Come one, lets see whats going on here. I had a dream today of some demon coming here, and his shape looked so familiar. Maybe my descendant will know about this." "who is this 'descendant?' Another hero?" "Yup, come on, lets go". Click here for Chapter 3 Category:Action Category:Adventure